konoha's duelist
by eric pinson
Summary: first fanfic so be gentle one night naruto was running away from a mob and fell in a hole where he found something that will change his and the ninja world forever.narutoXyugioh up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's duelist

Hello this is my first fic so don't harp on me just yet.

The kenshin crossover I was working on is busted because my computer crashed and I lost it all.

Chapter one: the discovery

Walking down the street, 7-year old Naruto flinched back from all the glares and dirty looks he receives from the villagers of Konoha. It was October tenth, the celebration of the defeat of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was subtly looking for a place to hide for the night of the festival before people got drunk enough to coming hunting for him because the orphanage kicked him out again but this time the care taker said it was for good this time and if he ever saw him there again he would feed him to the inuzuka's dogs. He didn't know why everyone hated him so much, but he guessed it was how much he looked like the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto thought he might remind them of how much they had lost…

Lost in his thoughts of how much respected he would be when he was so powerful, he forgot to watch where he was going and bumped in to someone. Flinching back, he looked up in to the face of the man he ran in to, to lock eyes with the sharingan. He cursed in his head. The Uchiha clan was perhaps his number one enemy when it came to beating and assassination attempts. He had only met one "kind" Uchiha, and all she did was give him an apple before walking away. Losing himself to his thoughts again, Naruto only caught the tail end of what the man said. "--we have here boys. The little demon boy."

Looking around he saw another four Uchiha with sharingan's active, chuckling as there sharingan's start to spin. The man he in front of him grabbed his arm tight enough to bruise, and spoke again," Lets say we take a little walk out of the village so we can..."educate" you on your proper place demon boy." Naruto started to shake in fear and on instinct swung his free arm up between the mans legs. The man released him with a grunt of pain, and tipped over sideways.

Not wasting his free getaway, Naruto grabbed his tatty grayish shorts in one hand and sped away as quickly as his small frame could. He didn't have to look behind him to know if they were giving chase when he heard all there hooting and hollering at him. Naruto sped through every back alley and short cut he knew in the village, Which happened to be a lot, and soon found himself at a fenced off forest. "Training ground 44," Naruto read silently. He looked again at how the trees grew closely together and how dense and dark it was. It was the perfect place to lose the people chasing him.

So with nary a thought, Naruto scaled the ten foot high fence and fell over to the other side. He ran in to the forest quickly, not seeing that behind him the four shinobi had stopped and were smirking of how they had driven the great Kyuubi in to the Forest of Death.

Naruto was starting to second guess himself for coming in to this forest. All the strange sounds, and he hadn't seen an animal in his entire time in here. When he stopped for a breather and to listen to see if the shinobi were still on his tail, he heard a branch break behind him. Spinning quickly, Naruto felt his eyes go wide with fright. There, in front of him, slinking out of the forest was the biggest tiger he had ever seen. It was al black with almost dark blue stripes. Had to have been six feet tall and eight feet long, from snout to tail. "Nice kitty," Naruto choked out. The tiger roared and pounced, causing Naruto to tumble through the bush behind him. When he hit the ground he heard more breaking, before he fell _through_and in to a large cavern.

As any kid was wont to do, he started screaming in fear as he fell. Luckily for Naruto, he hit something soft and rolled down it to come resting on the floor. Slowly getting up, Naruto checked himself over to make sure nothing was broken. Seeing he was fine, Naruto proceeded to check over the cavern he was in. Hr groped around in the dark for what he had landed on. Hand grasping something, he pulled it up. It was a card of some shorts, and holding it up to his face; he could barely make out some type of picture. Naruto kept feeling around, and realized he had landed on a giant mountain of cards.

Naruto was intrigued by The Cavern of Cards as he called it. Trying to figure out how to get more light so he could see more of the cavern he remembered when he once saw a ninja channel there chakra in to a piece of paper and create a brilliant flash of light. So he picked up a card off the ground and channeled chakra in to it. The card started to glow a soft purple before there was a small flash. But instead of the light he was thinking about, there was now a glowing figure. Naruto screamed and tumbled back in fear. "Wha-what are you?" He stammered.

Once the light dimmed down what he saw astounded him. There before his eye's was what looked like a demon in almost every since of the word. It had two bat like wings petruding (sp) from its back spikes on its shoulders elbows and hips on it's vary human like form. It had spiky hair split down the middle one side white and the other was a dark blue. It had an ornament in the middle of its eye's that looked like one giant inverted eye. Its eye's were two different colors one was red and the other was a deep blue-green.

From what Naruto could tell it was defiantly female with a thin waste and d-cup breast's and full lips. With a steer it spoke to him in a calm and polite voice.

"Hello master my name is...... Yubel."

So what do you think it's not the best but I have seen worse tell me what you think?

Pairings will be naurto/yubel/hinata/femhaku/femsauske (sp)/and maybe sakura and any others I fell like. Some if not all will have there own deck and there will be lemons later on.

So be patient you **perv's!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry to inform you that I have been to busy to continue this story so I am putting it up for adoption any one can use this beginning chapter to start your own stories but I have a few conditions.

The main pairing must be naruto and Yubel

Naruto will be able to summon monsters from there cards with chakra

He will be asked to start a clan

If hinata is in a harem situation for the story then she will have the biggest secret that no one would have guest. "the night that she was kidnapped the cloud ninja believed that he would get caught soon so he used an instant pregnancy jutsu on her and planed to rape her so kumo could have a legal right to a child with the byakugan but he was killed before he could get it up. Her father found out and in his sick way of keeping the blood line pure he rapes her instead – you can put the scene in the story if you want to or if you don't its fine- thus hanabi was born – tsunade was there to keep her alive during the presager."

In wave he gets into a relationship with tsunami – if it is just to repay him for his kindness for continuing the mission and would be her own payment and it goes from there or just a one night stand- but she will get pregnant. And she and inari move to Konoha.


End file.
